Le Gendre Idéal
by Nathalea
Summary: Vous avez remarqué, sur les sites de fanfictions, on ne lit jamais de Scorpius / Hugo. Et pourtant, imaginez ! Imaginez Scorpius Malefoy et Hugo Weasley sortir ensemble. Et surtout, imaginez-les l'annoncer à leurs parents ! Un cauchemar pour Ron et Drago, un fou rire pour tous les autres ;D


Voici un petit délire sans prétention écrit pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Enorae 0=)

Comme dit dans le résumé, je trouve hilarante la perspective d'une relation entre Scorpius et Hugo, et surtout la réaction de leurs pères en l'apprenant ^^

Enfin bref, je vous laisse seuls juges, dites-moi s'il faut définitivement que j'arrête l'humour ou non ;D

* * *

 **Choc / Déni**

En cet heureux jour de mai, Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley ignoraient encore qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la même destination. Tous deux suivaient leurs chemins séparés, en compagnie de leurs épouses respectives, jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, le destin ne les amène à se retrouver sur le perron du 32A Upton Lane, Newham, Londres. L'espace d'une seconde absurde, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, incrédules, incapables de réaliser la présence de l'autre.

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama Weasley.

\- Weasley ?! s'exclama Malefoy.

Leurs épouses, elles, se saluèrent avec une complicité qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs époux. Mais tous deux étaient bien trop absorbés par leur propre surprise pour le remarquer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Drago fut le premier à se reprendre :

\- Mon fils nous a invités à prendre le thé, déclara-t-il, très digne, en lissant la jaquette de son complet noir Armani. Il doit nous présenter son petit ami aujourd'hui.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, interloqué :

\- Ça par exemple ! s'écria-t-il. Notre fils aussi nous a invités à prendre le thé ! Et pour rencontrer son petit ami ! Ton fils aussi vit à Upton Lane ?

Drago fut le premier des deux à comprendre. Le premier des deux à réaliser cette idée toute simple, ridicule, et à la nier en bloc :

\- Non… Non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible.

Comme à son habitude, Ron, lui, fut un peu plus long à la détente. Mais l'air décomposé de Malefoy le mit sur la voie :

\- Non, ne me dis pas que…

A cet instant, la porte du 32A Upton Lane s'ouvrit sur un Hugo Weasley tout sourire. Avec à ses côtés, une main enserrant joyeusement sa taille, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

 **Colère**

Assis dans le minuscule appartement d'Upton Lane, Drago Malefoy s'efforçait de rentrer ses jambes dans le vide. La table de camping déployée pour l'occasion était bien trop petite pour un homme de sa stature, et il était hors de question que ses chaussures Méphisto s'approchent à moins de dix centimètres de Ronald Weasley.

Ron, quant à lui, fixait sa tasse de thé comme s'il espérait s'y noyer. Depuis qu'il était entré – environ dix minutes plus tôt – il n'avait cessé d'ajouter du sucre au liquide, à tel point qu'une petite pile de mélasse commençait à affleurer à la surface. Assise à côté de lui, Hermione tentait vainement de lui faire lâcher la pince à sucre :

\- Chéri, articulait-elle en forçant sur son poing contracté. Il faut te détendre maintenant.

Astoria, elle, guettait les réactions de son mari avec une nervosité non dissimulée. Seuls Hugo et Scorpius, souriants et décontractés, agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils allaient et venaient dans la cuisine avec l'aisance d'un couple habitué à vivre ensemble. L'un après l'autre, ils déposaient théière et petits fours, serviettes et napperons. Effaré, Drago vit son fils profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Hugo Weasley. Quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce. C'était la tasse de Drago.

\- Chéri ! s'exclama Astoria.

\- Ne t'en fais pas belle-maman, je vais arranger ça, se précipita aussitôt Hugo, armé d'une balayette.

\- Belle-maman ?!

Le mot s'étrangla dans la bouche de Drago.

\- Belle-maman ?!

\- Balayette ?!

Visiblement, Ron avait atteint le stade de l'aphasie mentale. Contemplant tour à tour son fils et Scorpius qui s'échangeaient des clins d'œil, il lança tout simplement :

\- Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… C'est un rêve, c'est ça ? C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller ?

\- Ron, mon chou ! souffla Hermione.

\- Non ! fit Drago.

Il leva un index décidé devant lui, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à maitriser la situation :

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Weasley sur ce coup-là. C'est une mauvaise blague, pas vrai ? Vous nous faites marcher ?

Scorpius et Hugo se dévisagèrent, sourirent, puis se prirent par la main. Un seul coup d'œil à leurs mères respectives suffit à faire comprendre à Drago que celles-ci étaient dans la confidence depuis plus longtemps qu'eux :

\- Nous nous sommes croisés sur le campus de l'université, répondit Hugo simplement. A Poudlard je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Scorpius était sexy, mais… Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ? Qui pourrait résister à ces cheveux blonds ?

Ce faisant, il caressa une mèche des cheveux de Scorpius, et ce dernier le récompensa d'un baiser et d'un regard langoureux.

\- Excusez-moi, je crois que je vais vomir, fit Ron en plongeant dangereusement vers sa tasse.

\- Mais…

Drago, lui, était désemparé. Son cerveau cherchait une explication logique à ce qu'il voyait :

\- Mais moi qui croyait que tu allais nous présenter un gentil Moldu de Cambridge…

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Ron en lui coupant la parole.

Il se releva d'un bond, comme dressé sur ressort, et pointa sur son fils un doigt accusateur :

\- Il est hors de question que mon fils sorte avec un Malefoy, Hugo Weasley, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Hugo et Scorpius ne dirent rien, trop choqués pour répondre. Drago, en revanche, ne perdit pas une seconde :

\- T'insinues quoi là, Weasley ? C'est moi qui devrais dire à mon fils de rester loin de ton mioche !

\- Je…

Ron devint rouge écrevisse. Une teinte intéressante, qui se mariait affreusement avec ses cheveux :

\- Dis à ton avorton de fils de rester loin du mien, espèce de reptile consanguin !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu !

Ce fut autour de Drago de se lever :

\- Papa ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Scorpinou !

Ron éclata de rire :

\- Scorpinou ?

\- Retourne cracher tes limaces, sale ver de terre de mes deux, lança Drago. Ton fils devrait se sentir honoré de sortir avec le mien, tu entends ? Honoré ! Qui voudrait d'un traine-savate dans ton genre, d'un dégénéré, d'un ROUX aux dents écartées ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les dents écartées ?!

\- Ce sont tes dents que je vais exploser si tu ne te décides pas à la fermer !

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plait ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle tendit les mains devant elle, apaisante :

\- Scorpius et Hugo nous ont conviés ici pour nous présenter les uns aux autres dans le respect et le calme. Tachons de nous en tenir à cela, s'il-vous-plait.

Drago, blessé dans son orgueil de gentleman, la considéra longuement et obtempéra. Ron, lui, se fit prier comme un enfant vexé et finit par se rasseoir, le nez dans sa tasse.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Hugo s'étaient éclipsés vers la cuisine. La porte était fermée. Insidieusement, malgré lui, l'esprit de Drago fit le reste. Un couple, deux jeunes hommes amoureux, une porte fermée. Que pouvait-il y avoir derrière cette porte fermée ?

A la teinte livide que prenait le visage de Ron, Drago comprit que le même cheminement était en train de s'opérer dans son esprit. Tous deux se dévisagèrent, horrifiés, réalisant progressivement que les images mentales outrageantes qui envahissaient leurs pensées concernaient leurs deux fils. Ensemble. Un gloussement en provenance de la cuisine ne fit qu'ajouter à leurs spéculations.

\- Mes aïeux ! s'exclama Drago.

Hermione et Astoria éclatèrent de rire, gênées mais malicieuses. Ron, lui, semblait prêt à sauter par la fenêtre de l'étage.

\- Ils sont en couple depuis longtemps ? finit par demander Drago.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? répliqua Ron, acerbe.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis six mois, répondit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu étais au courant, et tu l'as laissé faire ?!

\- Tais-toi, chéri.

Drago se gratta le menton longuement. Les mots auxquels il songeait ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Aussi les prononça-t-il à moitié :

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont déjà… ?

En face de lui, Ron se paralysa d'horreur :

\- C'est ton tour d'insinuer des saloperies sur mon fils, sale pervers de serpent !

Astoria se tourna vers son mari, apaisante :

\- Drago chéri, dit-elle tendrement, comme si elle s'adressait à un très jeune enfant incapable de comprendre. Ce sont deux jeunes adultes consentants, en bonne santé, et ils ont vingt-deux ans. Tu te rappelles comment nous étions à vingt-deux ans ?

Drago se rappelait. Il se rappelait même très bien. A vingt-deux ans, Astoria et lui faisaient l'amour dans toutes les pièces du Manoir Malefoy, y compris la chambre de ses parents. Visiblement, Ron s'en rappelait aussi :

\- Par Merlin…

Et cela ne fit qu'empirer. Dans les reflets de son thé, Ron vit soudain se dérouler sous ses yeux une scène très osée et très détaillée, mettant en scène son fils, le fils Malefoy, et un lit défait :

\- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley ? Tu n'aimes pas que ton rouquin soit la petite fiancée de mon fils ?

Ron revira instantanément rouge tomate :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que mon fils n'est pas au-dessus ?

\- Laisse-moi rire : _mon_ fils est au-dessus !

\- Les garçons ! s'exclama Hermione.

A cet instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau. Scorpius et Hugo arrivèrent avec des pâtisseries, et les joues rouges d'Hugo, doublées des cheveux ébouriffés de Scorpius, ne laissaient guère de doute quant à leurs occupations.

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi qui es au-dessus, Hugo ! supplia Ron.

 **3\. Marchandage**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Scorpius ? s'élança Drago trois cafés plus tard. Nous t'avons tout donné ta mère et moi, tout donné. Une bonne éducation. Des chaussures Méphisto. Des costumes Armani. Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui à tes pieds, n'importe qui. Pourquoi choisir cette brosse à cuvette rousse ?

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de brosse à cuvette ?!

\- Couché, Weasley.

\- Tu n'as absolument rien fait, papa ! répondit Scorpius, gêné, en lui prenant la main.

Instantanément, Drago imagina tout ce que cette main avait pu faire à Hugo Weasley, et réciproquement. Il ferma les yeux :

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort, Scorpius ?

Trois whiskey plus tard, Ron renchérissait :

\- Hugo, dit-il en prenant son fils à parti.

Ce dernier, vaguement amusé, tentait d'empêcher son père de lui baver dessus :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi, je te l'offre. Un nouveau balai ? Des billets pour un match ? C'est une mise à l'épreuve, c'est ça ? Tu veux extorquer ton vieux père ?

Et Drago d'acquiescer :

\- Scorpius. Ton prix sera le mien.

 **4\. Dépression**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, Weazmoche ? se lamenta Drago après sa troisième bouteille de Pur Feu.

Lentement mais irrésistiblement, le Soleil était descendu à l'horizon, et Hermione, Astoria, Scorpius et Hugo avaient déserté la table pour passer au salon. De là où ils étaient, Ron et Drago pouvaient les entendre. Mais les rejoindre aurait été au-dessus de leur force :

\- C'est le Quidditch, finit par répondre Ron en s'affalant sur la table.

Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- Le Quidditch ?

\- Mais oui… Les balais… Les vestiaires à poil, les baguettes… Trop de tentations, tout ça… Trop de symboles phalliques.

Drago releva la tête de son assiette :

\- Tu connais le mot « phallique » ?

Ron s'ébroua :

\- C'est notre punition, Malefoy…

\- Notre punition pour quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Où est-ce qu'on a merdé, mon vieux ?!

\- On les a trop gâtés, ces gosses. Ils ont perdu tous repères…

\- Moi qui croyais avoir légué de bons goûts à Scorpius…

\- Moi qui croyais avoir immunisé Hugo contre les serpillères décolorées dans ton genre…

Drago acquiesça tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Weazmoche ? demanda-t-il en agrippant la bouteille comme un biberon.

\- Boire, mon pote, répondit Ron en entrechoquant sa bouteille avec la sienne. Boire pour oublier que ton fils se tape le mien par tous les orifices et que mon fils aime ça…

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plait…

\- Boire pour oublier qu'ils ont sûrement fait des choses sur cette table avant même qu'on arrive…

Drago retomba dans son assiette. Un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un feulement s'échappa de sa cravate Armani.

\- Pleure pas, blondinet, fit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que mon fils se tape le tien.

\- Tout plutôt que d'imaginer ça !

\- Tout plutôt que ce soit vrai !

\- Mais _c'est_ vrai !

Drago se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, pour planter cette vérité dans son regard. Ron se figea. Et puis il fondit en larmes. Entraîné, Drago sanglota lui aussi comme un enfant, accroché à son whiskey comme à une bouée.

\- Pourquoooooiiiiii ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

 **5\. Acceptation**

\- Ils dorment ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont bourrés.

\- Mais ils dorment ?

\- Ben… Ils dorment bourrés.

A la nuit tombée, Hugo, Scorpius, Hermione et Astoria trouvèrent Ron et Drago endormis, bras-dessus bras-dessous, sur le sol de l'appartement. Drago ronflait d'un air béat, une bouteille serrée dans ses bras, tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils en poussant des cris de belette.

\- Encore désolée pour tout ça les garçons, fit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse en s'agenouillant auprès de son mari. Venez, on va les allonger sur le canapé.

\- On aurait peut-être dû les prévenir plus tôt maman, tu ne crois pas ? fit Hugo en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Oh ça n'aurait rien changé mon poussin, répondit Astoria en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, aidez-nous à les soulever.

Hugo et Scorpius prirent chacun leurs pères par les aisselles, et ces derniers poussèrent des gémissements de protestation lorsqu'ils les séparèrent :

\- Regarde-les, sourit Hugo en s'adressant à Scorpius. On ne peut plus les séparer, maintenant.

Ron grogna dans son sommeil. Une fois sur le canapé, Drago s'agrippa à sa bouteille et murmura :

\- Pas de cochonneries après vingt heures, Scorpius…

Surpris, Scorpius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione et Astoria rirent et les enlacèrent pour leur dire au revoir avant de transplaner. Enfin, Hugo arriva dans le dos de Scorpius pour l'embrasser. Tous deux restèrent là à contempler leurs pères endormis ensemble, grognant et reniflant. Finalement, Scorpius sourit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit-il à Hugo.

Hugo haussa les épaules, souriant lui aussi :

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé.

* * *

Et voilà ;)

 **Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, sachez que mon premier roman, Ezéchiel, paraitra bientôt dans une nouvelle édition bien plus abordable sur Amazon. Vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en avant-première sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea). N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur la publication. Enfin si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)**

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,

Nat'


End file.
